


“Please don’t say ‘goodbye’… But please say ‘see you again’…”

by Ichigo_Toshimiya



Category: Arashi (Band), Ohno Satoshi - Fandom
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bittersweet, F/M, Indonesian language, Romance, mellow
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Toshimiya/pseuds/Ichigo_Toshimiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/><strong>“Please don’t say ‘goodbye’… But please say ‘see you again’…”</strong><br/> </p>
<p>Well that says everything for me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Please don’t say ‘goodbye’… But please say ‘see you again’…”

**Title : Please don’t say ‘goodbye’… But please say ‘see you again’…**  
 **Rating : PG13**  
 **Author : Ichigo Toshimiya**  
 **Genre : Slightly angst, romance, friendship**  
 **Cast : Ohno centric**  
 **Songs : Ohno Satoshi - Shizuka na Yoru ni**

 

**27 November 2008…**

 

“Apa kamu harus pergi?” Gadis itu menoleh kearah suara dan tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk. “Iya, aku harus pergi…” Pria tersebut menatapnya sedih.

Gadis itu sebenarnya nggak ingin pergi dari sisi pria itu, tapi dia tahu jika dirinya tidak pergi keberadaannya akan menghancurkan segala usaha yang telah dia raih hingga kini. Gadis tersebut berusaha menguatkan hatinya karena dia tahu, salah satu dari mereka harus kuat menghadapi keputusan ini dan dalam hal ini _dirinya_ lah yang diharapkan itu. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang gadis itu berbalik berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Pria itu menatapnya sedih. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan pipi cubby serta mata setengah mengantuk dan terlihat selalu melamun. Namun dirinya tahu, bahwa pria itu amat sangat bisa diharapkan dan dia percaya bahwa langkah yang Ia pilih sudah benar. Dan jika firasatnya mengatakan benar soal pria ini, gadis itu yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi.

“Kamu percaya padaku?” Tanya gadis itu. Pria itu mengangguk. “Kamu percaya kepada kita?” Tanya gadis itu lagi. Dan sekali lagi pria itu mengangguk tegas, dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut serta perlahan mengangguk. “Bagus, karena aku percaya pada kita. Dan terutama dirimu. Jadi… Tunggu aku ya…” Walau tegas namun terdengar suara gadis itu bergetar, dan pria itu tahu gadisnya sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Kini pria itu perlahan mendekatinya dan wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci sehingga hembusan nafas mereka terasa satu sama lain.

Perlahan tangan kanan pria itu terangkat dan terulur kearah pipi kiri gadis itu, dan gadis tersebut memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bertumpu pada jarinya yang lembut dan lentik pria tersebut dengan mantap. Mata keduanya masih saling bertatapan dengan ucapan tanpa kata terbaca dimata keduanya, dan perlahan keduanya memperpendek jarak sehingga bibir keduanya bertemu dalam kelembutan serta keindahan cinta. Mereka hanya saling merasakan, saling mengingat, menyatakan kalau mereka akan saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka pun mengikat sebuah janji dalam sentuhan itu hingga akhirnya kenyataan harus memisahkan mereka ketika terdengar suara panggilan dari intercom memanggil gadis tersebut.

 

Dengan hembusan nafas panjang keduanya memisahkan diri, dimata gadis tersebut terlihat berkaca-kaca namun memancarkan sebuah harapan dan janji. Begitu juga mata pria tersebut. Dengan senyum tipis tersungging dibibir mereka berdua mereka pun saling berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Seraya pria itu berbisik lembut ditelinga gadis itu. “Please don’t say _‘goodbye’_ … But please say _‘see you again’_ …” Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Perlahan mereka melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing dan kembali berhadapan seperti tadi namun kini perasaan mereka lebih baik dari sebelumnya. “Jya… Mata ne…” Gadis tersebut tersenyum, pria itu membalas tersenyum meyakinkan. “Un… Mata ne…”

 

**26 November 2010**

 

Tengah malam menjelang 27 november

“Tanjoubi omedetou riida….!!!!” Teriak Aiba heboh, Ohno hanya tersenyum kecil. “Terima kasih ya Aiba-chan…”

“Selamat ya Ohno-san…” Kata Sho sambil berusaha menenangkan kehebohan Aiba sebelum dirinya membuat kekacauan. Ohno hanya terkekeh geli, “Arigatoo Sho-kun…”

“Happy b’day Riida…” Kata Jun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kearahnya dan Ohno kembali tersenyum. “Thanks…” Jun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ohno lalu menoleh terakhir kali kearah Nino yang sepertinya sedang menerima telpon. Sejak tadi Nino sepertinya merahasiakan sesuatu dan firasatnya mengatakan itu berhubungan dengan dirinya, namun karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan apapun kejutan dari Nino jadi dia merasa santai saja. Sebenarnya dia sedang mengharapkan sesuatu terutama pada umurnya yang sudah berumur 30 tahun ini. Karena dia tahu, bagi sebagian orang mungkin umur 30 tahun hanya seperti penambahan umur dan semakin tuanya mereka saja yang berkesan. Tapi tidak baginya. Karena dia amat sangat menunggu umurnya berubah menjadi 30 tahun, karena itu artinya…

 

“Oi ngapain ngelamun…!!” Tegur Nino tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sempat melonjak ditempat karena dirinya sedang melamun kembali. Ohno hanya menggeleng dan tersipu. Nino menatapnya dan kemudian seringai khas menghiasi bibirnya. Nino tahu jelas apa yang dipikirkan si nelayan satu ini.

“Ah, otanjoubi omedetou… Kadonya udah kusiapkan, tapi aku rasa kamu perlu bawa ini deh.” Sodor Nino kearah Ohno dengan penuh misterius. Ohno heran ketika Nino menyodorkan sebuah amplop dan sebuah kotak kecil. Ohno lalu menatap Nino heran. “Apa ini?” Nino hanya menyeringai. Jun, Sho dan Aiba mendekati mereka berdua karena penasaran.

“Ada apa riida?” Tanya Jun penasaran. Ohno menoleh kearah ketiganya lalu menggeleng. “Aku juga nggak tahu, tiba-tiba aja Nino menyodorkan ini.” Tunjuknya kearah barang yang diberikan Nino, kali ini Sho yang bertanya. “Are amplop dan kotak kecil? Isinya apa Nino?” Nino hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

“Riida, riida riida ayo dibuka dibuka, aku penasaran apa isinya nih…” Kata Aiba semangat. Ohno menoleh kearah ketiganya dan menatap ke Nino untuk meminta kepastian, Nino hanya tersenyum kecil. “Buka aja… Ini kan hadiahmu dariku. Aku jarang-jarang kasih hadiah spesial loh…” Kata Nino bangga. Jun mengeplak kepalanya karena kelakuannya, Nino hanya meringis tapi wajah senangnya belum hilang dari wajah badungnya jadi Ohno dengan penasaran perlahan membuka kotak tersebut. Perlahan… Perlahan… Ohno, Aiba, Sho juga Jun menunggu dengan was-was hanya Nino yang terlihat santai. Perlahan akhirnya bungkusan tersebut terbuka dan berisi. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Ohno shock melihatnya, karena dia tahu jelas apa kotak beludru itu sebenarnya. Dan hanya dirinya serta Nino yang tahu jelas apa itu. Ohno lalu dengan bergetar menatap Nino.

 

“Ka-ka--kazu… Apa ma--maksudnya ini?” Jun, Aiba dan Sho saling bertatapan satu sama lain karena heran melihat tingkah keduanya. Nino lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada tangan Ohno yang menggenggam erat kotak beludru tersebut.

“ _She’s waiting_ …” Dan dengan hanya satu kalimat pendek tersebut Ohno lalu tersentak tersadar dan dia tahu jelas apa maksud Nino lalu dengan wajah sumringah yang jarang terlihat kecuali Ohno sangat bahagia sekali kini menghiasi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya lalu memeluk Nino dan berbisik penuh emosi. “Arigatoo Kazu… Ini, hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik yang pernah aku terima seumur hidupku.” Nino terkekeh mendengarnya lalu balas memeluk Ohno dan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

“Jya ikko, she’s been waiting…” Tegur Nino. Ohno lalu menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Nino dan mengangguk. Ia lalu menoleh kearah ketiganya dan membungkuk. “Maaf teman-teman, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang…” Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiganya Ohno lalu melesat pergi tanpa lupa membawa cellphone serta dompet dan jaketnya. Ketiganya hanya terpaku hingga mereka mendengar pintu apartemen tertutup kencang baru mereka tersadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

“Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?” Tanya Aiba heran. Jun lalu menoleh kearah Nino. “Nino katakan apa itu tadi kotak perhiasan?” Nino perlahan duduk didepan sofa dan perlahan mengambil DS-nya sambil mengangguk. Jun langsung sumringah. “Naruhodo…” 

Aiba yang masih bingung lalu mendekati Nino. “E apaan apaan apaan ayo dong Nino kasih tahu aku dong.” Sho tiba-tiba berteriak. “A…!!! Maji? Kotak perhiasan? Maksudnya? _Itu_ kah?” Tanya Sho pada Jun dan Nino tanpa mengatakan kata-kata yang jelas namun cukup dimengerti oleh Nino dan Jun. Nino sekali lagi mengangguk. Aiba mulai kesal… “Oi ada yang bisa katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena aku benar-benar nggak paham nih…!!”

 

Nino lalu menoleh kearah Aiba dengan wajah jahil. “Makanya kalau punya otak ntuh dipake yang bener.” Aiba lalu mulai menyerang Nino dengan bantal tapi toh pada akhirnya Aiba tahu karena Sho memberitahukannya dan dia kemudian berteriak paling heboh dan berakhir dengan Sho berusaha menahan dirinya yang ingin segera berlari menyusul Ohno.

 

**27 November 2010**

 

_**Tengah malam** _

Ohno dengan dada berdegup kencang kini berdiri disebuah taman dimana dirinya tahu jelas kalau hadiah yang telah disiapkan Nino telah menunggunya. Walau hari sudah malam namun taman tersebut terlihat sangat terang dihiasi oleh berbagai aneka ragam lampu. Taman tersebut sangat indah namun Ohno datang bukan untuk menikmati keindahan taman dimalam hari melainkan…

Nggak jauh dari danau terdapat sebuah gazebo kecil dimana Ohno dan _gadisnya_ selalu bertemu untuk menghindari pandangan orang lain yang mengenali dirinya, dan Ohno sekilas dapat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dipinggir gazebo. Ohno tanpa sadar langsung berlari sehingga mau nggak mau kedatangannya dapat terdengar oleh orang itu. Nggak jauh dari gazebo Ohno berhenti setengah mengatur nafas serta menata degup jantungnya namun begitu orang itu berbalik Ohno tahu kalau jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. 

Perlahan orang itu berlari kecil berhamburan kearah Ohno dan Ohno pun menyambutnya kedalam pelukannya. Mereka hanya berpelukan dan berpelukan dan berpelukan. Karena mereka berusaha melepas segala rasa dan asa yang harus mereka rasakan selama 2 tahun perpisahan mereka. Hingga gadis itu berbisik. “ _Tadaima Satoshi_ …” Ohno tersenyum dan kembali mempererat pelukannya dan berkata, “ _Okaeri Ichigo_ …”

 

Setelah merasa cukup Ohno lalu berjalan perlahan dengan menuju gazebo dengan Ichigo dalam pelukannya. Mereka lalu berdua duduk dengan Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Ohno. Ohno masih memeluknya dan dia nggak berniat melepaskannya kini, Ichigo hanya tersenyum bahagia dapat kembali merasakan kehangatan Ohno pada tubuhnya. 

“Apa kamu akan pergi lagi kali ini, Chiisai?” Tanya Ohno lembut. Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli. “Itu semua tergantung padamu, apa kamu menginginkan aku pergi lagi kali ini?” Tanyanya jenaka. Ohno lalu mempererat pelukannya dan menggeleng. “Nggak… Nggak mau… Cukup sekali aku mengijinkanmu pergi. Nggak ada lain kali.” Katanya panik. Ichigo kembali terkekeh namun kali ini Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Ohno dan menatap mata bening Ohno yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi serta lamunannya. “Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk kembali, dan aku telah kembali. Apa… Yang akan kamu lakukan kali ini?” Tanya Ichigo ragu.

Ichigo sebenarnya masih ragu apa benar dia datang pada waktu yang tepat? Karena sebenarnya dia berencana akan menundanya setahun lagi tapi Nino meyakinkan dirinya kalau kedatangannya akan menjadi kado ulang tahun terbaik buat Ohno, dan mengingat umurnya yang sudah 30 tahun jelas waktu ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menemui Ohno. Dan Ohno seperti biasa dia merasa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo lalu perlahan merogok kantong jaketnya dan perlahan menyodorkan kotak tersebut kearah Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut karena dia takut apa harapannya itu akan tetap menjadi harapan atau…

Dengan tangan bergetar Ichigo lalu menerimanya dan perlahan membukanya. Ia terkesiap, terkejut begitu tahu apa isinya. Tanpa menyadarinya air mata Ichigo mengalir, namun bukan air mata kesedihan. Dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Ohno dari balik matanya yang buram karena air mata. Ohno tersenyum lembut dan perlahan berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajah Ichigo, lalu Ia mengambil isi dari kotak tersebut dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Ichigo. Entah bagaimana Ohno tahu ukuran jarinya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran jari pada umumnya tapi dengan tepat cincin emas putih sederhana menghiasi jarinya. Dan dilihat dari ukirannya Ichigo yakin Ohno telah membuatnya sendiri untuknya. Ichigo nggak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi Ia lalu memeluk Ohno. Ohno balas memeluknya dan berbisik, “ _Would you marry me, Ichigo_ …” Ichigo mengangguk dan dengan suara serak berbisik, “ _I would love too, Satoshi_...”

 

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Ohno, dan perlahan Ohno menarik tubuhnya. Keduanya kini saling bertatapan dan setelah sekian lama keduanya melepas rindu dengan saling berciuman. Tanpa kata-kata semuanya telah terucap dari sentuhan bibir mereka, dan tanpa kata-kata mereka menyatakan janji mereka, dan tanpa kata-kata mereka bersumpah bahwa ini akan menjadi perpisahan terakhir mereka. Hingga maut memisahkan mereka maka nggak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka lagi. Itu adalah janji dan sumpah mereka yang kemudian terikat dalam ikatan suci tepat 6 bulan kemudian. Dimusim semi yang penuh dengan bunga, musim yang baru setelah musim dingin. Musim yang membawa sebuah makna baru, musim penuh harapan karena itulah Ichigo dan Ohno berharap musim itu akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka dan keluarga kecil mereka.

Dan dihadapan semua sahabat serta keluarga dan kerabat, sekali lagi mereka berciuman dan mengikat janji sehidup semati. 

 

__**Didepan kompieku yang manis,**  
 _ **2010.10.18**_  
 _ **Listening Ohno Satoshi – Shizuka na Yoru ni**_


End file.
